


Something Borrowed

by voodoochild



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby's dreams have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **kangeiko**, for the prompt, "petticoats and rum".

Libby used to dream of her wedding day.

Nights when Mama put the red pig out, her and Dora Mae would bed down in one of the empty truck beds. Huddle together under the lantern and blankets and plan for that faraway day when they'd have two pennies to rub together. When they'd make enough money from working the cooch to go out to Hollywood and get real acting jobs. Dora Mae would be the next Marlene Dietrich, with Libby as the next Jean Harlow - not that Libby liked Jean Harlow as much as Greta Garbo, but Dora Mae said Greta would never be as popular as Jean, because blondes were better. Everyone knew that.

Dora Mae wanted a Southern-style wedding, like the ones they saw in the fashion plates. Petticoats and parasols for the ladies, tailcoats and canes for the gentlemen. Libby would be in peach chiffon as maid of honor - because Libby would never marry before her older sister, of course - with a matching bonnet with tea roses around the brim. Dora Mae would have at least seven brideswomen, and her husband the same number of groomsmen. Momma would wear lilac silk, and Daddy a real top hat.

It wouldn't be no on-the-fly affair, not for Dora Mae. Everything would be planned out perfectly.

Sometimes Libby wanted the same kind of wedding as Dora Mae. Thought maybe they'd marry brothers, so's they could have the same wedding day. And other times, she wanted something different - a small church wedding with Momma, Daddy, and Dora Mae there to bear witness. Dora Mae would wear silk - something of Lila or Ruthie's - and Libby would wear real pearls around her neck, like Garbo did in Love.

Then came Babylon.

Babylon, and Jonesy carrying Dora Mae's carved-up body back to the Carnivale. It was the first time she'd worn real silk, Lila and Ruthie tucking it neatly around her so the dusty wind wouldn't blow her skirt up. Libby cried when they buried her, cried when Stangler stood before the cart, and cried again when Daddy promised her a new start and once again couldn't leave Momma.

Except that last one hurt her more than anything, because Sofie was there to see it. Sofie wasn't like Dora Mae or Libby. Sofie had class - had beautiful clothes she made herself, took care of her mama, and read cards for the rubes instead of stripping for them. Dark-eyed Sofie, who was Libby's only real friend anymore, now that Dora Mae was gone.

Sometimes, after passing the bottle back and forth with Sofie, Libby would go back to her cot and wish she weren't such a chicken. That she could be like Momma, who knew how attractive she was and didn't give a lick of caring who was watching. If Libby weren't so scared of what Sofie might think, she'd pull the rum bottle right out of Sofie's hand, throw down a slug, and kiss her right on the mouth. Didn't matter who was watching.

Sofie would smile that hesitant smile of hers, and then lick a spilled drop of alcohol off Libby's collarbone. Draw aside the rough white cotton shift and press wet kisses to Libby's neck and shoulders before licking a wicked trail down to her breasts. Libby knows her tits aren't the hottest - not like Momma's or Dora Mae's - but her customers like 'em well enough. Sofie'd grin widely at her before taking one of Libby's nipples in her mouth, sucking and biting at the tender flesh and not letting up no matter how much Libby begged. She'd have three fingers up Libby's skirt and playing with her clit before Libby had the time to scream, and as soon as she got the chance, Libby'd pay her back by showing her that men ain't the only ones who like Libby's mouth on them.

Libby dreams of black-eyed girls and the slow burn of illegal hooch now.


End file.
